masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaya
The sinister that was once lingering in the air starts to fade away upon reaching the end of the Sanctum of the Great Mind. The sanctum's calming aura comes from the inhabiting creatures own orderly nature. Unlike all the horrors that adventurers have to face down below, when encountering any being within the sanctum, they are struck with awe as they observe a higher being in their home. All thought ceases upon encountering Amaya, the soul eating mistress of the sanctum. Her beauty does not come from her physical form but from her presence and power which match perfectly her soothing tone of voice that brings peace to even the burliest of adventurers. They already know that their deaths are right in front of them but that does not concern them, for they had already seen the most grand spectacle the world had to offer. "The blasted plague kept spreading... and it finally got to us. Our entire city burned as the corpses of the corrupt were flung into the flames before they contort any further. Soon there will be no sane ones left. I will attempt to keep track of my purpose and movements, but I feel myself losing to this plague- to this disease- to whatever this curse is. I heard that the king has a plan but to be honest, I have spent months researching this curse to my best abilities but even I have no clue about how to combat it, so I haven't the faintest idea as to what the king could be thinking. He requested all those who are still sane to gather in the tallest structure in the whole kingdom. I suppose it is time I head out..." -''Old note found in Amaya's study.'' The Fight For general tips regarding team compositions that work in the Tower head over to the Cultist guide. Amaya is the final boss from the final wave of the current iteration of Tower (Version 6.8). It is a very challenging fight with very punishing mechanics. At the start Amaya will not hit too hard and throughout the entire fight she will use only 2 attacks. Amaya has a powerful poison attack that slows the target's movement speed (15%) and attack speed (50%) and deals 1M poison damage per second for 15 seconds. The End Draws Near "The end draws near!!, (player name)" is a long range dash attack that will cause instantaneous death if it connects with a player that has no magic immunity or 100% magic evasion. It has a long enough of a channel time that you can get away with using a Dash grimoire or any character specific dashes like Seph's or Astarte's but overall it is recommended to use a spell blocking ability. Another way to dodge it (that is very risky and most of the time unlikely to work) is to have other players stand in between the trajectory of the dash, as it will be stopped by anything that it comes in contact with (you won't take any damage if you successfully stop it). There are also 4 piles of skulls that you can abuse for the same purpose, just make sure the angle is properly there since Amaya tends to dash around them quite often. This ability has a 10 second cooldown and about a 3 second channel time. You CANNOT stun her dash and delay it's channel. I Can Wait No Longer After selecting her target, Amaya will begin to jump all around them, shooting out carrion swarms in random directions, similarly to the stronger Cultist from the second wave. The waves themselves do not damage the target that is being jumped on, however she can still auto attack while jumping around the selected target. In general the best way to avoid getting hit by this attack is to have the selected target distance themselves in one of the corners of the arena to reduce the amount of angles the waves can shoot out of and to give your team far more room to dodge. This ability has a 20 second cooldown and also a 3 second channel time. While these attacks aren't very difficult to avoid, it's the constant rate at which they come out that makes it difficult. If the same target gets targeted by "The end draws near", they could be out of resources and would have to either take the hit and die or pray to the seven sins that they survive by having their teammates body blocking. Same with "I can wait no longer", if the target is caught while they're low on hp from constantly getting poisoned, they could die from the auto attacks Amaya dishes out during the spell. Part 2 Once Amaya gets below 50% HP, she will rip off her own head and use it as a weapon against you. She will also get a slight increase to her damage (25% bonus) and attack range, +2000 extra armour as well as extra magic resistance. During this phase not much changes, except that sustaining becomes increasingly difficult and avoiding getting hit becomes nearly impossible with the attack range increase. Basically you have to account for most of your team to be poisoned and you have to attempt to out heal her damage. Lucifer's Bloodline If you're curious about the old reward that was once available for use back in the day, here it is: Lucifer's Bloodline takes up the Flag inventory slot and provides a HUGE amount of stats (600k STR; 800k AGI and 1M INT). It also came with massive demerits like the loss of 4444 armour and 50% magic resistance. Along those negatives, you also lose all damage that you make from auto attacks, effectively making it useless for many DPS characters. However the stats provided proved to be very powerful in the hands of some utility characters like Lust, Death and Solomon. You would also be granted a unique aura effect when wearing it (the same aura as mephisto). Once you beat tower, all participants will be teleported to the stash area, where there will be a chance to receive a Lucifer's Bloodline. The items silly nature (giving a grotesque amount of stats and losing so many defensive and offensive capabilities in the process) lead to it's removal in the 6.6 version of the game. You can still acquire it after beating tower but once you save the item and load it in, it will be replaced with Aitael's class weapon. The Winners The following is a list of players that have beaten the demo version of the Tower: Vlad.jpg Bakafang2.png Profile pci.jpg Lewp2.jpg Planroy.jpg Satanael.png Fishy.jpg Hugaxi.jpg Soowka.jpg Tetsuya3.jpg Xarius1.png Makiavel2.png Audiophile.png Hiei77.png Milos1.jpg